Most TV sets and Radios and High Fidelity equipment presently in use throughout the world are equipped with turning knobs to provide for the listener/viewer means of switching on and off and increasing and decreasing the volume of sound emanating from the unit. Also through the same type of turning knobs, the listener/viewer is able to change channels on TV and tune in and out different radio stations at will. My present invention is useful on all TV, High Fidelity and Radio sets which are equipped with standard rotation knobs. Other types of TV, High Fidelity and Radio sets are equipped with push button on and off switching devices, for which my invention cannot be used.
At the present time, remote control devices are electronic in design and costly, and require special electronic hook-ups with the set in order to operate. These expensive electronic remote control devices are usually purchased at the point and time of sale, and are not available without great cost to the listener/viewer after the set has been installed in the home. My invention is not electronic.
My present invention as will be noted in the attached drawings is most simple in design, extremely low in cost to manufacture and ideally suited for efficient remote control by the listener/viewer of any TV or Radio set with rotational type switching knobs as mentioned above.